Final Goodbye
by AnnaMarie809
Summary: This is her final goodbye to her father. Dark theme, but please enjoy :D


**Authors note: This story is basically from a whim I had a little while ago. I am basically making it a one shot; hopefully I can cover everything in here. This deals with some depressing stuff, so read at your own risk. :D Enjoy!**

Anna walked out onto the stage, a bright spot light following her, a microphone in her hand.

Standing in the middle of the stage she looked out into the darkness. She hoped he was here tonight.

Gripping the microphone she raised it to her lips.

"I know this isn't normal, someone being out here before a performance but I have a story to share with you.

There once was a beautiful woman who was an equally beautiful dancer. Her life revolved around ballet, all of her sweat and tears were for dancing. But she fell in love, and soon was married. She gave up her life on stage to be a mom to a girl. This woman was thrilled when the little girl, her little girl showed interest in dancing. As soon as she was able she was in all the classes and was a natural.

At the age of ten this woman passed away to a rare form of cancer, leaving the husband and daughter alone. The child, instead of running away from ballet, got more involved, it seemed to be the only thing that kept her close to her mother. When she was twelve she was on Pointe, and by the time she was 17 she was to be the lead in the biggest performance of her teenage years. This performance was to be the shaping of her career.

Two days before the performance a tragic accident left her partner dead and she then had to change everything to one person instead of two.

She worked harder to get everything perfect, to dance on the stage and know that her mother was looking down upon her, with a smile on her face.

The day on the performance the young dancer tried to fit one last practice in, it was during that practice that she fell and broke her ankle. She was un able to dance that night. And the day before her eighteenth birthday she found out that she would never dance again.

Riddled with devastation she fell into a deep depression, and it didn't help that her father was always uptight with her. They got into a huge fight, and he basically told her that she was a failure and would never be like her mother, and he didn't want anything to do with her.

The girl left her home, her life, her family and drove away, she ended up in new york where she decided to start over from the beginning. Taking classes with 8 year olds was fun, and she was often laughed at, but she enjoyed it. Within three years of her accident she was on Pointe again and was dancing in performances again.

On the eve of her big dance she made a pact with her friend that she would come back to her home and talk to her father.

And a week after her stellar performance she was on the road, back to the home she left so long ago.

Tragedy seemed to follow her and she was in a car accident, she passed away with her friend by her side. Her final wish was that she would make a video and send it to him. He would know what she had made of her life, and how much she loved him.

I don't know if he ever watched the video, I don't know if he is even here tonight, but she was my best friend, and this performance that you are about to watch, she choreographed just for her father. And I hope you enjoy it."

***On the other side of town***

He was hunched over, his hands in his face. The empty bottle of whiskey sat beside him as he listened to the video once again.

_Hi dad, _

_I don't know if you remember me or not, but I am your daughter. I wanted to tell you that I love you and I always will. You were my rock when mom died and you always have been that rock, even though I was away. I miss you, and I wish you were here with me. _

_I love you. _

There was a note with the video but the man never got around to read it, watching the video and getting himself lost in his drink. His baby girl, the girl who he told to leave, the girl who walked in on him when he was having a bad day. He didn't mean to say those things to her, but they had come out and there was nothing he could do now to change it.

The man watched the video again, to watch her. She was hooked up to machines; dark bruises covered her arms and face. He could tell she was in pain. But even through the scared display he could see her mother, the woman he fell in love with so long ago. He knew then that she was with her mother and they were dancing together.

The man finally let go and cried, he cried for her, for her friend, for her mother.


End file.
